


Jack O'Neill - Fanart Portrait

by DeniesReality



Series: The Team [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniesReality/pseuds/DeniesReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack O'Neill (Richard Dean Anderson) from Stargate SG-1</p>
<p>Photoshop CS6 + started with a mouse, finished with the Wacom Bamboo Splash pen tablet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack O'Neill - Fanart Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on [deviantART](http://midknightstarr.deviantart.com/art/Jack-O-Neill-SG1-361619373?q=gallery%3Amidknightstarr&qo=2)
> 
> aka MidknightStarr
> 
> Please do not claim work as your own and do not post anywhere else without permission.
> 
> *I do not own anything related to any of my fandoms, I just like recreating their likeness, and all copyrights belong to the original owners*
> 
>  
> 
> **If any of the links are broken, or not working the way they should, please let me know by leaving me a comment here so I can fix them. Thank you**


End file.
